


Sweet Treats

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Baker Cas, Bakery AU, Bakery owner Gabriel, Fluff, History Professor Sam, It's funny though, M/M, Main Sabriel, Mechanic Dean, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Slight Violence, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a bakery owner has to start selling coffee just to make ends meet? He gains a regular customer that won’t eat a single pastry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel fic. I hope you guys like it!

Gabriel never wanted to sell coffee. It was never in his five year plan to open a bakery, spend his days and nights thinking up new treats to sell, just to have to give in and buy an espresso machine. If it hadn’t been for the ridiculous corporate chain that had opened a shop just across the street he never would have had to. Everyday was the same in Gabriel’s bakery ‘Sweet Treats’ now that he’d started peddling caffeine. He had regular customers that showed up every work day and he knew who wanted what at this point. It was everything he’d wanted for his shop, minus the coffee. He was as bitter as the black beverage but he did his best to hide it.  

The only benefit of the damn coffee was the tall hazel-eyed man that now showed up every morning without fail at 7:45. Every day, Gabe tried to get the handsome stranger to try whatever pastry he was featuring to no avail. The man would always turn him down with a polite ‘just the coffee today’ and retire to the table by the front window. 

Turning to the clock behind the counter he realized he was due for his visit from the  aforementioned man. His brother, Castiel, was back in the kitchen and Gabriel hoped against all hope he’d stay back there for the simple fact that the bakery shop owner didn’t want his brother getting his hopes up for him. 

The bell above the door chimed and Gabriel turned just in time to see the man he’d been daydreaming about all morning walk through. He was wearing a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up and a loosened grey tie as if he’d been working all night. Gabriel had never gotten around to asking the man’s name let alone what he did for a living so he thought that it may have been a possibility. 

“I need a large coffee, just a hint of cream and sugar.” The man’s voice was honey smooth and Gabe thought it suited him perfectly. Even in his disheveled state he was stunning. 

“Gonna give in and try one of the pastries today?” 

The stranger shook his head and chuckled quietly. “Just the coffee, thank you.” 

Gabriel grumbled softly as he turned to pour the man’s drink. “You know, we have some of the best baked treats in town. Worried you won’t be able to stop coming in if you try one?” Gabe glanced over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows. 

“I think every bakery would claim the same.” There was a hint of teasing in the other man’s voice. 

“Most would be lying. I’ll even give you a sample on the house just to prove we’re the best.” 

“I’m okay, thanks.” Gabriel tried not to let the rejection affect him personally but he couldn’t help it, he busted his ass day and night to make his pastries and this guy wouldn’t even try one for free. 

Gabriel kept his attention on anything but the man that was sitting in the window sipping his coffee. He busied himself wiping down counters that were already clean and rearranging display cases that didn’t need to be arranged. He barely registered when the bell above the door chimed again signalling the man had left.

Castiel walked out of the kitchen with a sly smirk on his face and Gabriel knew he’d been listening to the interaction. 

“Struck out again?” Cas’ voice was light. 

“Don’t I everyday?” Gabe rolled his eyes. “Who does that guy think he is? He’s too good to even try something I’ve baked when it’s free?” 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head before running his hand through his dark locks spreading flour through it unintentionally. “I’m sure he’s not trying to personally offend you or anything, maybe he’s diabetic.” 

Gabriel shot a disbelieving glance in his brother’s direction. “He puts sugar in his coffee after I’ve already added some, he’s not diabetic.” 

Castiel shrugged. “Maybe he just doesn’t like the look of your pastries.” 

The elder Novak brother scoffed. “You take those words back! You blasphemous heathen!” The only response his righteous indignation was met with was the quiet laughter as Cas made his way back into the kitchen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three more days passed by just like the days before them. Gabriel served his customers with grace and charm, all of them swore they’d be back for the same thing the next day and many of them were. The handsome stranger was in every morning and still refused to even think about trying anything. He sat in his window seat, drank his coffee, and left just like any other day. The bakery owner was slowly driving himself insane trying to figure out why this one particular person not wanting anything to do with the fruits of his labors bothered him so much. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have other customers that only bought coffee. What made this guy so important?

Castiel had been tittering about some green-eyed adonis, his words not Gabriel’s, for the last three days. He’d gushed about everything from his freckles to the way his arms stretched the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Gabriel had had enough by the end of the night and all he wanted to do was pack up and go home. He was about to flip the open sign to closed when hazel-eyes walked through the door. 

“It’s a little late for you, isn’t it?” Gabriel tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice and failed horribly.

“Late night, I need a large coffee, like usual.” The man sounded exhausted and Gabe almost felt bad for him. 

“One coffee, comin’ up.” Gabriel could hear Castiel moving around in the storeroom finishing up the stock for the night. “You’re lucky, we’re about to close.” 

“I know, I had to rush down here, couldn’t get my coffee anywhere else.” The tall stranger shot a wink in Gabriel’s direction and he could feel some of his irritation dissipate instantly. 

“Flattery doesn’t get you discounts on your coffee, but sweet words get you sweet treats for half off.” Gabriel smiled as he handed the man his coffee and took his money. Hazel-eyes offered him a small smile and turned to head out the door sans pastry yet again. Gabriel could only stare and sigh as the ass that looked sweeter than the cinnamon rolls he’d have to eat for dinner walked out the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

“If it really bothers you that much why don’t you just ask him?” Castiel was completely confused by the entire situation. 

“I can’t just ask some guy why he won’t try anything I bake, Cassie.” Gabriel rolled his eyes like that should have been completely obvious. He didn’t even know the guy’s name how could he just start a conversation accusing the man of… Well he didn’t know exactly what he’d be accusing his handsome customer of but it was something. 

“I will never understand your need to dance around every situation in front of you and I have asked you not to call me Cassie.” The younger Novak brother turned and headed back towards the store rooms and Gabriel slumped against the counter. He tried to focus on the jazz that was playing softly through the lounge speakers. 

Gabe’s head snapped up at the sound of the door bell jingling. Hazel-Eyes was walking through the door completely absorbed in something on his phone. A small smirk fought its way onto the bakery owner’s features as his daily challenge approached the counter. 

“Large coffee like normal, sweet cheeks?” 

Hazel-Eyes immediately looked up from his phone with a bemused expression on his face. “Sweet cheeks, huh? You know Sam works.” 

Gabriel’s smirk transformed into a soft smile. Sam, yeah, that fit. “Well, Sam, can I interest you in an eclair? Fresh made this morning before we opened.” 

Sam shook his head with a soft smile. “Not today, just my coffee, thanks.” 

Gabriel turned towards the coffee maker suddenly in much higher spirits than he had been when they opened. “One of these days I’m going to convince you to try something sweet besides my conversation.” He could hear the other man chuckle behind him and couldn’t help but wish he was able to see the slight shake of his shoulders. An idea popped into Gabriel’s head and before he could talk himself out of it he pulled one of his suckers out of his apron pocket. He turned back to Sam and held out his coffee with the sucker in the same hand. 

The taller man paid for his beverage and when he took it his features morphed into a mask of confusion. “A lollipop?” 

“Yeah, cuz I’m a sucker for you.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and winked at his regular customer. Sam simply shook his head and chuckled again as he made his way towards his usual table. 

“You didn’t…” Castiel’s gravelly voice sounded from behind Gabriel. 

“If I did?” The bakery owner’s tone was full of mock challenge.

“That is the corniest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Their conversation was ended by the doorbell chiming. Both men looked up just as Castiel’s current crush walked into the bakery. 

“Is that the dreamboat you’ve been fawning over, Cassie?” 

Castiel glowered at the unwanted nickname. “Make yourself scarce, Gabe.” 

The older Novak arched an eyebrow at his younger brother. “It’s my bakery, little bro.” The green-eyed man was at the counter and he cleared his throat. Both Novaks turned and Gabriel’s features lifted into a grin. “Welcome to Sweet Treats. What can I get ya?” 

“Uh, coffee, black. What kind of pie do you have?” The man’s voice was deep and rough.

“Cherry, apple, and peach. Best pie in town.” Castiel spoke from just behind his brother with a shy smile tugging at his lips. “Didn’t you say you’d been wanting apple pie the other day?” A slight blush tinted Cas’ cheeks. 

“Yeah,” the green-eyed man chuckled. “Great memory.” Castiel made his way to the glass case that held the pie and Gabriel turned back to the man in front of him.

“You sweet on my brother or the pie, freckles?” 

The stranger rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “Well, maybe a bit of both but I’m honestly here to meet my brother. He’s sittin’ right over there.” Gabriel’s eyes followed the man’s gesture and his gaze fell on Sam. He felt his features betray his surprise and quickly tried to school his face. “What you got a crush on Sammy over there or somethin’?” 

“No!” Gabriel cursed himself internally for answering so defensively. “I mean, he’s in here almost every day but, what’s it to you anyways, chucklehead?” 

“The name’s Dean and he’s my brother. I was just wonderin’ don’t get all hostile on me.” Dean looked over at Cas as he approached with his coffee and pie. “Thanks, Cas. See ya later.” He shot Castiel a quick smile before turning towards Sam’s table and joining his brother. 

“Well at least one of them eats here.” Gabriel muttered to himself as Castiel’s eyes went wide when Dean sat at the table with Sam. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was busier than usual and by closing time Gabriel was ready to pass out on his feet. Castiel wasn’t in much better shape when he finished in the storeroom. He leaned against the counter and let out a sigh.

“We really need to hire at least one person for this shop, Gabe.” Cas’ voice was even lower than normal with exhaustion.

The older brother shook his head and leaned next to his brother. “I know, Cassie, I know. I can’t afford it right now, though.” Gabriel turned his eyes towards the ceiling. “Maybe in a month or so if business keeps up the way it’s been.” 

Castiel nodded and pushed himself off the counter. His black hair was streaked with flour and he had at least two different kinds of pie filling staining his apron. “So what were the chances that Dean was Sam’s brother?” 

Gabriel shook his head in disbelief at the situation that had revealed itself earlier that day. “Only in our lives, Cassie, only in our lives. Let’s close up and get out of here. You’re taking the eclairs that didn’t sell today. I don’t think I can eat anymore sweets for a few days.” 

Cas looked at his brother with mock horror painting his features. “No more sweets? You? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw a hand towel at Castiel’s head. The younger Novak ducked out of the way easily and laughed. “Shuddup and help me close this place up.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an unusually slow day at Sweet Treats. Gabriel was wiping down the counters for the thousandth time and Castiel was pulling pastries from the display to throw away or take home. Neither man had said much in the past few hours but Gabe could see Cas glance up at the rare chiming from the bell above the door. A glimmer of hope flashed in his brother’s eyes only to be deflated when whatever patron it was wasn’t Dean. The elder Novak couldn’t blame him he was a little disappointed that he hadn’t seen Sam that morning. 

By the end of the day, both Novaks had given up hope that they’d see the focus of their individual attentions. Castiel wasn’t as sullen about it as Gabriel was, but his mood had definitely soured over the course of the day. The bell tolling above the door signalled that Gabriel needed to put on his ‘I-live-to-serve-customers’ face. When he turned around, he didn’t know what expression he’d managed but he was sure it wasn’t what he’d been hoping for. 

Sam and Dean were walking in, but instead of the normal dark, carefully-pressed dress pants and immaculate white button up shirt the taller brother usually wore, he was in a red plaid flannel with a tight-across-the-chest black t-shirt underneath. His pants fit his mile-long legs, perfectly showing off every muscle and Gabe couldn’t help but stare. The two men approached the counter, absorbed in their conversation and hardly paying attention to their surroundings. 

“I don’t know, man, it was good pie but the best in the world?” Gabriel’s mood was instantly soured at the small bit of conversation he’d overheard. The hazel-eyed man refused to eat anything that Gabriel baked but would enjoy pie from some other place? It probably wasn’t anywhere near as good as his pie.

“Seriously, Sammy..Best. Pie. Ever.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the older Wincehster’s words and Castiel came almost running out from the back stock room at the sound of Dean’s voice. Sam huffed a small laugh as they reached the counter and offered a smile to the shorter Novak standing there. 

“The usual?” Gabriel’s tone held none of the usual flirtation and twice the normal irritation. 

The taller man was taken aback at the bakery owner’s hostility. “Uh, yeah… Just a coffee.” The green-eyed brother looked between Sam and Gabriel before turning his attention to Castiel. Their conversation was lost to the other two men present. 

“Great, just a coffee, too good for my baked goods. Just gonna walk in here raving about someone else’s pie but can’t try anything here.” Gabe was grumbling as he turned to make the man’s beverage. He didn’t say another word to the object of his affections as he handed over the drink, took the money, and watched him and his brother retire to his usual table. The older Novak turned to his brother who was practically drooling over the green-eyed man. “Can you freaking believe that?” 

Castiel glanced up at his brother. “Believe what?” The younger man’s voice was dreamy and Gabriel knew he was barely paying attention. Cas let his eyes trail back to the elder Winchester. 

“Sam. He walks in here talking about some other business’s pie but won’t try anything I’ve offered him for weeks!” A horrible idea was brewing in the bakery owner’s mind. He knew he should be pushing it back, but it was too tempting. Before he could stop himself, he was striding across the bakery floor with a strawberry jelly donut in his hands. Sam and Dean both looked up when he reached their table and Sam offered him a small smile. Neither man had a chance to say a word before Gabriel thrust the pastry into Sam’s open mouth and watched as the jelly exploded all over his face. 

“What the hell man!?” Dean was on his feet and his face was a mask of disbelief. Castiel ran out from behind the counter and rushed towards the scene that his brother had created. 

Sam pulled a finger through the mess of jelly and glaze that was covering the bottom half of his face and promptly stuck it in his mouth. “Not bad. Maybe I should have tried one of these sooner.” Gabriel stared at the man in front of him frozen in disbelief at what he’d just done. Dean’s eyes darted between his brother, Castiel, and Gabe before he shook his head, walked away, and caught Cas by the shoulder before pulling him with him. The two men made their way to the counter and Castiel moved behind it to finish his work for the night while Dean lounged chatting idly to the blue-eyed Novak. 

The bakery owner was sputtering at the other man’s completely calm reaction to his outburst. “I- You- I’m so sorry!” 

Sam shook his head before wiping the rest of the jelly and glaze off his face. “It’s fine, I should have taken you up on your offer for one of these weeks ago.” 

Regaining some of his confidence and suave demeanor, Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. “How about you take me up on an offer for dinner and we’ll call it even?” 

The hazel-eyed man let out a surprised laugh and shook his head slightly. “You sure know how to win a guy over, don’t you?” A small smile was tugging at the corners of Sam’s lips. 

“That depends on your answer, sweetcheeks.” Gabriel winked before pulling one of the napkins over to himself and writing down his number. “How about you shoot me a text or give me a call when you’re free?” 

“How about we leave our brother’s here to do whatever it is they’re going to do and go out now?” The smile on Sam’s face had widened as he glanced over the shorter man’s shoulders towards his brother who was leaning on the counter chatting with Castiel while he finished his closing duties. 

Gabriel’s smile was warm and genuine as he took the other man’s much larger hand in his own. “Sounds likes a plan, Sam.” 


End file.
